Continuous variability refers to transmitting power through variable transmission arrangement by means of cooperation of driving wheel and driven wheel with variable operation diameters so as to achieve continuously variable transmission ratio, such that optimized match of the power train and the engine working condition is achievable. The prior art continuously variable transmission arrangement conventionally includes steel-belt continuously variable transmission arrangement, roller-turn plate continuously variable transmission arrangement or the like. The steel-belt continuously variable transmission arrangement has the problem that the steel belt is prone to failure, while the roller-turn plate continuously variable transmission arrangement has the problems of structural complexity and low reliability. Accordingly, there is a need for a novel continuously variable transmission arrangement that is able to solve the aforesaid problems existing in the prior art continuously variable transmission arrangements.